


Meltdown

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst out the Wazu, Gen, Guess I am turning this into a little series, Hallucinations, SamGladiator implications, Yandere High School references, season 6, third published fic give me a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: New to this world, a stranger and his little stuffed bunny.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Platonic Flirting - Relationship
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.

I look at the small stuffed Rabbit, blinking slowly and shaking slightly. My eyes shut tightly and burn a little bit, but I can't focus on that right now, so it gets stuffed into my bag. I was invited to this new world, Hermitcraft, and any moment people should be popping through this obsidian portal in front of me. These people had been through this before, they knew all of this, but I have no idea what the point of this place could be. The first few people walked through and they seemed a bit out of it. Xisuma, a shape-shifter who wore admin stripes, explained that nobody could remember the bad things from each season (recreation of the world) so they came out of the portal disoriented.

"Woah! Who is this nerd?" A man with a thick German accent points a thumb in my direction and suddenly my heart started to beat faster. His skin is green, another non-human one, but one of his eyes shines red and robotic. Interesting, this must be Doc, who of course isn't actually a doctor.

Xisuma, who took the form of a anthropomorphic turtle at the beginning of this world, stepped forward and addressed the group. "Hermits, this is Grian, an angel from another world. Be nice to him, but make sure to treat him the same as everyone else. Now, be off!" He then started to punch a tree.

I had punched down a tree and made a small boat to find the place I had wanted to start up my camp. It was under water. I always felt so safe in the cold embrace of the water, the way it made the feathers on my wings just shudder was so calming. But I make a base under water and need to dry the Rabbit plush. There is an overwhelming urge to name him Sam, so I listen.

In the small dry section of the shipwreck I had found, Sam was sat on top of a chest, staring into his eyes. Unblinking, staring into the deepest parts of my soul, watching my every action. This little rabbit was nothing but a gift from the people of Evo, but just staring into the little, black, button eyes, I felt a small part of my heart sink down into my stomach.

 _Just sleep it off_ , I told myself, pulling a wool blanket over my torso and then over my head.

* * *

After a week in this world, I started making a glass bottle around my ship and started to stray a bit form always sleeping in the dry ship's cabin. Eventually, my move was being made in a much more extravagant way, making a dramatic and massive circle just above the water. The whole time this circle was being made, voices played in the wind. The familiar American accent. Mocking my every move. Mocking where I come from. Mocking my name. I knew who the voice was, but for the life of me, I couldn't connect the dots.

* * *

Sleep was a feat that was all but impossible for me lately. I would lay down and see dark hands grab onto my limbs. My legs would be held down, dragging me off of the bed only for my eyes to open and nothing to be there. _Just a bad dream_ , I nod at the thought and would curl up again, holding Sam to my chest. How did the little plush rabbit come here? I could have sworn I left him on the chest in the boat. Whatever it was, I was enjoying having Sam with me again.

The next morning, my sheets were kicked off the bed leaving only the scratchy mattress under me. Stretching my sore wings out was pretty hard to do, but once they extended all the way it got easier. The rabbit was gone and a frown spread on my lips, but it also felt better than having him staring down my back. I pulled out the communicator that Xisuma had given me to find missed messages and people wondering if I had just gone missing as I hadn't made an appearance in a while. I could spot a figure flying over head, checking to make sure I was still alive, and then confirming with the group that I was fine.

I worked well into the night on the base, watching it form into a fancy looking flower pot with white and grey coloring. People would try to message the group system, but I didn't respond and eventually took to leaving it away as the other night owls, and the werewolf who was cashing in on the full moon, chatted away into the night.

The messaging died down about the time the sky started to turn orange, but then the early birds, Xisuma, TFC, Iskall, False, Sam, and others I didn't remember, started to wake up and fill the air with sound from their working. It was too late to go to bed now, so I couldn't curl up into the bed now. I hummed a little tune, not sure where it came from but gentle words spilled out of my lips. " _Pickles.. Pickles on the sea floor.._ " I was swimming in the oxygen rich water under the flower pot, thanks to some help from the dark structure next to the bottled ship that housed Sam, and planting the small glowing pants on the ground. Light filled the sea and I just smiled a little bit because of it.

After humming the tune a little bit more, I went back up to the surface. Sitting on my bed was Sam. For some reason, the rabbit turned my mood sour, but I had to get closer. "Hello, Sam, why aren't you down in the ship?" I asked him, as if he could respond. The idea of him responding wouldn't be too out there, would it? Weirder things have happened in this world.

* * *

Eventually, when my body felt tired enough to try to sleep, I laid down next to Sam, looking at his small, black eyes and then closing mine. I wasn't sure when last I had rested in this bed. I knew that at night I had to hide under the water and work on things from the under side of the base or carry my sharp axe to ward off the countless Phantoms trying to attack me. But night time takes up half of all time, how can I sit idly and waste valuable time? I closed my eyes, wrapping one of my wings around me and covering my face from the sunlight which was directly over head.

But instead of having dreamless sleep for a few meaningless hours and then waking up to the stars, I get nothing. In place of sleepy visions depicting my friends and former family, I see a man with brown hair and evil eyes. He just stared at me, watching every movement I made with an expression that could sour milk.

" _Greeeeon_ ," a voice said forcing me to slam up in the bed.

"Hello?" I ask, looking around but am greeted only with the rising sun. I slept from about noon to dawn of the next day? Pretty impressive if not for the person I couldn't recognize. And what on earth was that way of saying my name?

Nothing was there. Not even Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he is getting used to the world, Grian has a few things he needs to do.

Time passed fairly slowly and I began to calm down. Things flew by at a pace that hardly anyone could match, but there was a constant with at least my world. I eventually found the little rabbit that took up most of my thoughts and pulled him close to my chest, relieved to find him here rather than the bottom of the ocean. My head was aching, burning from the constant sounds that played around. Whispering voices that tried to talk to me were louder than my own thoughts. I attempted to shake most of the sounds away, but that did little to nothing. The only sounds that washed away were the "normal" ones. The salmon jumping out of the water to catch bugs, the gentle ring of chimes in a place that was far away when the wind played in them. But the one that never left was the most out of place. A voice.  
  
It didn't happen to sound like anything I recognized, but it also seemed so familiar. It wasn't one of the other Hermits as far as I knew, but where I knew it was a mystery. "I.." I shook my head and looked around more, "I need to get out of here." My eyes looked around the flat bottom of the build. Then I climbed to a higher point and jumped off to take a flying start over into the shopping district. The shopping district was way different than the rest of the world. There was no specific style of building so everyone just shows their distinct talents. The mix was pretty chaotic, but everyone somehow made every single shop work well together and nice. Everyone in this world was so talented. I felt a little bit left out and made a mental note to build a shop here at a later date.  
  
I flew all around the island and took note of every single store. Every shop seen, I nodded. Now that all that had been seen, I had nothing more. But home, I told myself with a shudder, shaking the idea away and instead flying over to a nearby island that housed a friend. The one and only Mumbo Jumbo! He was one of like the few members of the world that was actually a human. I slid down and landed on his island with a few things in mind and a name tag pulled from my bag. An idea was hatched and this would help me keep my mind off of Sam. Something needed to take my overactive mind off of this new world. It was all but the future compared to what I remembered of my last world, Evo. Since nothing was happening, I intended to make something. But once I climbed down the latter, I only found the mustache-clad man asleep on the floor, as if he had just collapsed a little bit away from his bed. This put an absolute damper on his plans. A gentleman like myself would not attack like this while the other one was down. I clearly needed to attack a different victim, so I threw several eggs and then took off.  
  
Heading back to the shopping district again was nothing out of the ordinary, no new shops had popped up in the last twenty minutes. The creeper cyborg, who called me a nerd when everyone game to this season, was walking around the ground. He looked up and waved, so I landed just in front of him and punched him with the slab of wood. His face, the creeper side that is, showed confusion, but once I explained the rules quickly, making a few of them up on the spot, he groaned loudly. Begrudgingly, he took it, flying off with an elytra and a few rockets.  
  
I took off, flying back to my growing base, staring at it. My head shook side to side and I decided to work on something else. I had to take my mind off of the strange voice because I still remembered. So I grabbed a few resources and flew off to the nearest desert, shoveling sand into the first of three purple shulker boxes that I had grabbed, stuffing the magical box into my bag. I set up a wooden cart-looking traveling shop on a corner of a street and put a few chests inside. First it was sand, filling up two chests with the small grains. Then, after making a trip to a gravel mountain and adding gravel to the shop. And then, thanks to dodging the explosives from Ghasts, nether quartz joined the shop's selection. It was all filled up with materials that weren't all that hard to get ahold of, but were certainly a boring task to grind. People in the world were certainly starting to enjoy the shop, which I had started to call _You Lazy Sod_. I was starting to turn a small profit over time there.  
  
After an amount of time that seemed way too short, and going to mess with a sleeping Mumbo singing him a little song where I described stealing his lovely little mustache, I ended up with the name tag once again. Eventually the game had more and more levels to it, Ren added a new rules to the game and made a large new challenge area for the losers who end up with it again.  
  
The wooden slab name tag of game passed around the server like a blunt at Woodstock and eventually things started to get better in my head. I was getting sleep almost every night, the little plush rabbit didn't randomly appear at my side in the night. It was like the clouds were parting after years and years of rain.  
  
After some time I heart a rumor that Iskall, a Swedish cyborg, would be headed after me to attack. Yet another distraction from my growing base, I told myself and started to make a trap in the floor to get him back. The idea that I had wasn't all that great, but it would be effective. It was a deep hole in the ground, opened up by stepping on a pressure plate. At the bottom was some slime, Iskallium as he called it, to protect his fall. When he appeared, walking onto the drop zone, I jumped on the stone plate, opening up the floor and dropping him from a large distance. He was panicked, but was safe, only damage being a twisted ankle but ended up walking it off when released from the hold. Once he was released, I was slapped with the tag once again. "There," he said with an exasperated sigh. "I got a hit on you." I picked up up with an equally annoyed expression and shot him a look. "Would you rather me hit on you instead?" He said in a flirtatious tone, but I shook my head, accepting the tag.  
  
I had a much better idea.


End file.
